FaceGlee
by JusteCaro
Summary: Qu'es que ça donne quand les New Directions sont sur Facebook? Venez le découvrir ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Voici l'un de mes Os Facebook! J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire et c'est l'un des premiers que j'ai écrit seule. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**P.S : Si vous l'avez déjà vu sur le compte JusteGlee c'est tout a fait normal car je suis l'amie qui l'a écrit et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, bonne lecture :D **

* * *

**Noah Puckerman :** Hey Bro' ! Pourquoi a par toi on les voit jamais les nouveaux du Glee Club sur Facebook ?

**Ryder Lynch :** Vous êtes bizarres, on est des beau-gosses ! :)  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Marley Roses** : J'approuve !  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kitty Wilde :** Moi aussi.  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Wade **_**"Unique"**_** Adams :** Il y a pas photo !  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Jake Puckerman :** Et ouais Bro' ! Les nouveaux dépassent les anciens.  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** J'en connait 5 qui vont mourir méchamment !  
_[15 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Tu l'as dit ! Ca va être marrant ! Va chercher du pop-corn ! (Oui Sam est chez moi !)  
_[45 personnes aiment ça]_

**Santana Lopez: **Avis aux anciens du Glee Club : Je me charge de la blondasse.  
_[58 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry :** A toi l'honneur Santana, on te suivra :) .

**Santana Lopez :** Alors Wilde, t'es censée être une star ? Ah, laisse moi rire ! Tu t'es fait jarter par Puckerman sans crête pour une meuf que t'a rendu anorexique. Et en plus t'es même pas capable d'être une vraie Bitch sans prendre pour modèle Quinn !  
_[205 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans:** Et c'est une entrée fulgurante de Mademoiselle Lopez dans la course.  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Kitty Wilde :** Je sors avec l'autre Puckerman ! Je vois juste plus grand ! Et perso je me suis pas fait virer de chez mes potes.  
_[4 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Et c'est une attaque frontale de Mademoiselle Wilde mais si vous voulez mon avis chers lecteurs ce n'en ai pas fini !  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Santana Lopez :** Ahah, mais toutes les meufs de ce lycée se sont tapée Puckerman bouffonne ! Et je me suis fait virer de chez mes potes à cause de ma garcitude que j'ai grâce a MOI et sans prendre exemple sur une fille qui me vaut 545856541 fois !  
_[146 personnes aiment ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Et s'en ai fini pour Mademoiselle Wilde qui s'est fait éjecter de manière Sniiixante ! A qui le tour ?  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Quinn Fabray :** Merci Santana :) Sinon ma pauvre Marley, tu t'évanouie en pleine compétition, t'écoute les conneries de ce que dit l'autre blondasse et tu pense qu'elle ai ton amie ? Oh mon Dieu mais que le ciel t'aide.  
_[187 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson** : OUTCH ! Une réponse de servira a rien, je pense que nous savons déjà que Mademoiselle Fabray remporte la manche ! Qui sera la prochaine victime ?  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Mercedes Jones :** Wade, je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : sans moi et Kurt tu ne serais rien du tout !  
_[76 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel :** Nous sommes les créateurs d'Unique alors ne l'oublie pas "beau-gosse"  
_[65 personnes aiment ça]_

**Wade " Unique" Adams :** Je…. ne….

**Sam Evans :** Et c'est à nouveau un sans fautes pour nos deux participants qui ont amochés notre …..  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** … Notre ami Wade ! Alors qui mourra au prochain tour? Ryder ou Jake ?  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Finn Hudson :** Il a l'occasion d'avoir la fille qui l'aime avec lui mais la laisse a son pote, il lui offre indirectement des cadeaux pour la Saint-Valentin au nom de ce même pote et vous l'avez récemment entendu chanter un solo ? Bref voici Ryder Lynch !  
_[184 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Et c'est une entrée surprenante de Monsieur Hudson dans la compétition qui pulvérise Monsieur Lynch sans pitié.  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Sam Evans :** Et sans attaqué la dyslexie c'est cool ça Finn :D Qui s'attaquera a Jake ?  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Noah Puckerman :** C'est chaud parce que c'est mon frère quand même quoi… Oh et puis OSEF ! Simple il se fait passer pour le "Womanizer" du lycée mais chiale dès que sa meuf embrasse son pote. M-I-N-A-B-L-E !  
_[125 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Aiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Ca doit faire mal ça !  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Ryder Lynch :** Euh …. On … Enfin …

**Jake Puckerman :** Ouais ça fait mal !

**Marley Roses :** *Pleure*

**Wade " Unique" Adams :** *Pleure aussi*

**Santana Lopez :** Personne

**Quinn Fabray** : Ne

**Mercedes Jones** : S'attaque

**Kurt Hummel :** Aux

**Mike Chang : **Anciens du

**Finn Hudson :** Glee

**Noah Puckerman :** Club

**Rachel Berry :** Pigé bande de petits con de merde ?! P-E-R-S-O-N-N-E!

**Sam Evans :** Rachel se lâche dites-moi ! Et c'est sur cette victoire écrasante des anciens du Glee Club que nous vous laissons.  
_[Blaine Anderson aime ça]_

**Blaine Anderson :** Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée ou soirée et a bientôt.  
_[Sam Evans aime ça]_

**Santana Lopez** : Putain mais vos gueules tout les deux !  
_[359 personn__es aiment ça]_

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les nouveaux loin de la mais j'imaginais bien une petite guerre entre eux! :D **

**N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite reviews ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me re-voici avec un nouvel Os que vous aussi pu voir sur le compte Juste Glee car c'est un Os que j'ai co-écrit avec elle :) **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Santana Lopez: **Ce qui est bien avec Blaine, c'est qu'il ne nous regardera jamais de haut..3:)  
_[148 personnes aiment ça]_

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh mon dieu, j'ai ri...

**Kurt Hummel :** Moi aussi :D #HummelApprouveLopez

**Blaine Anderson: **Vous êtes méchants :'( ! Quinn je ne te pensais pas comme ça! Et Kurt :oo

**Noah Puckerman : **Comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse! #PuckermanapprouveaussiLopez

**Sam Evans: **Et bien Sam Evans n'approuve pas! Arrêtez d'être méchant avec mon meilleur ami!

**Santana Lopez : **Blaine? T'as le mot de passe du mérou?

**Blaine Anderson: **Oui. Mais je jure que ce n'est pas moi!

**Sebastian Smythe : **Bah oui! Comment atteindrais-tu le clavier? 3:)

**Sam Evans: **C'est incroyablement méchant et mesquin, d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous là toi?

**Santana Lopez : **Nous sommes devenus de bonnes copines!

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh mon Dieu San' ! Tu es passé du côté obscur de la force! Comment c'est arrivé?

**Santana Lopez : **Lâche-moi Fabray! T'es une soi-disant sainte nitouche et tu t'es tapée ton prof alors!

**Brittany S Pierce: **On se calme tout de suite les filles!

**Noah Puckerman : **Allez! On écoute Sergent Pierce les bitchs!

**Quinn Fabray: **On t'a rien demandé Puckerman donc ferme ta gueule et va sortir avec des filles de secondes qui me ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau!

**Kitty Wilde :** C'est étrange mais je me sens visée...

**Santana Lopez: **Qui d'autres qu'une mini Quinn Fabray pourrait faire l'erreur de sortir avec Puckerman? Bien sur que c'est toi, idiote!

**Kurt Hummel :** Oui puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais aussi sorti avec lui Santana! (Tu m'envoie un oreiller dans la gueule, je te le fait bouffer!)

**Santana Lopez: **C'est moi qui vais te le faire bouffer Lady Hummel! En plus je ne sortais pas avec lui, je couchais avec lui ce qui fait une sacrée différence!

**Blaine Anderson :** Oui, enfin tu ne faisais que coucher avec Brit aussi avant! :P

**Santana Lopez: **Ta gueule le Hobbit.

**Artie Abrams :** L'avantage à être en fauteuil roulant, ce que personne ne sais que je fais la même taille que le "hobbit" :D.

**Santana Lopez: **Juste pourquoi tu parles?

**Marley Rose:** Honnêtement Santana, je te trouve vraiment très méprisante envers tes amis qui veulent juste participer à une conversation avec toi. Pour être claire tu n'es vraiment qu'une garce et c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait demander pourquoi tu parles?

**Noah Puckerman :** Bro'? Ta copine est suicidaire ou juste une sadomaso qui aime vraiment souffrir?

**Jake Puckerman: **Pour être honnête, j'en sais strictement rien, elle est douce comme un agneau d'habitude à part lorsqu'on aborde le sujet "Chris Brown"...

**Rachel Berry :** Santana est partit à l'aéroport avec tous les couteaux de la cuisine... Mini-Puck planque ta copine!

**Sam Evans: **Cours après elle Rachel, elle risque vraiment de la tuer! On a besoin de sa voix pour les nationales!

**Rachel Berry: **Je trouve sa drôle perso et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de courir après une fille armée d'une dizaine de couteaux de cuisine! Je ne suis pas folle! En plus elle ne passera pas les détecteurs de métaux..

**Santana Lopez :** J'ai pris les couteaux pour les vendre avant d'aller à Lima est une fois là-bas j'achèterais ce don j'ai besoin!

**Kurt Hummel :** MES COUTEAUX EN IVOIRES! LOPEZ! JE VAIS T'ENTERRER VIVANTE!

**Blaine Anderson: **J'aime quand tu t'énerves comme ça Kurtie...

**Sam Evans :** BLAINE! Tu te calmes direct! Si tu te refais Kurt alors que je suis encore chez toi, je dis à Tina ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'elle!

**Blaine Anderson: **Ok je calme mes hormones.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Attendez! Je veux savoir moi!

**Kurt Hummel :** Moi aussi je veux savoir!

**Blaine Anderson: **Non mais c'est bon, j'ai calmé mes hormones, il n'y rien à savoir!

**Sam Evans : **Oh que si! Il y en a des choses à savoir!

**Blaine Anderson: **Sam Evans, je t'ordonne de te la fermer!

**Sam Evans : **J'ai quoi en échange?

**Blaine Anderson: **Mon amitié ne te suffit donc pas? :o

**Evan Evans :** Mon jumeau trouve que le fait que tu ais couché avec ton petit ami alors qu'il était dans la même maison que vous ne te donne pas le droit d'utiliser cet argument.

**Kurt Hummel:** Je ne sors PAS avec Blaine.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Je veux tout de suite savoir ce que tu as dit sur moi Blaine Devon Anderson! Sam crache le morceau!

**Sam Evans :** Rhooo! En fait Blaine était réveillé quand tu l'as violé!

**Kurt Hummel: **Sam, tu veux dire que Blaine ne dormait pas vraiment lorsque Tina l'a vapo-rape? :O

**Noah Puckerman :** Tu sais plus lire Hummel?

**Finn Hudson: **Puck, t'es con si Kurt sait écrire il sait lire!

**Tina Cohen-Chang : **Sérieusement?! Oh mon Dieu! Je savais que tu m'aimais Blaine! Je le savais! JE LE SAVAIS!

**Blaine Anderson: **Voilà c'est exactement à cause de ce genre de réaction que je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache! Merci beaucoup Sam.

**Sam Evans :** Y'a pas d'quoi :D!

* * *

**Santana Lopez** a ajoutée une photo de **Marley Rose**- Dans les caves de McKinley.

**Finn Hudson: **Il y a des caves à McKinley ?

**Ryder Lynn :** MON DIEU! Mais... Il y a un max de bière planquées là dedans! *-*  
_[18 personnes aiment ça]_

**Noah Puckerman: **Je suis sur que c'est la planque de Fingins!

**Santana Lopez :** Ou celle du coach! Il y a plein de protéines aussi ici!

**Quinn Fabray: **Ou alors c'est peut être la planque à Miss Pillsburry, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était bizarre...  
_[20 personnes aiment ça]_

**Mercedes Jones :** C'est vrai qu'avec sa collection impressionnante de prospectus, elle doit boire pas mal!

**Jake Puckerman: **Vous êtes sérieux? Vxyous parlez de ça alors que ma petite amie est ligotée dans les caves de McKinley!

**Kitty Wilde : **Ca lui donnerait un coter se si elle ne pleurait pas comme une gamine de 3ans!

**Jake Puckerman: **Ferme là Kitty, je vais aller la chercher!

**Noah Puckerman: **Attend moi Bro', il y a de la bonne bière là bas!

**Ryder Lynn :** Moi aussi je veux venir!

**Finn Hudson :** Oui, moi aussi! C'est une marque géniale!

**Sam Evans :** On est en route avec Blaine et on passe chercher Quinny et Britt!

**Jake Puckerman: **Vous me désespérez... *chuchote* gardez-moi en une ;)

* * *

**Santana Lopez :** Très bonne kidnapping party avec vous les gars!  
_[15 personnes aiment ça]_

**Blaine Anderson: **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans ses bières mais au bout de la quatrième je commençais à ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivait...

**Noah Puckerman :** Ouais j'avoue! Mais c'était quand même cool quand Katy Perry a chanté avec l'ours rouge!

**Blaine Anderson: **Et avec les hobbit, je me suis enfin senti à ma place! Ils étaient tellement mignons sauf qu'il y en a un qui veut me taper là, et je sais pas pourquoi...

**Finn Hudson :** Putain les gars! Je vole! Mais pourquoi il y a des bouts de chocolats géants avec des ailes? Normalement ils vivent dans l'eau!

**Kurt Hummel: **OMG qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent? :O

**Quinn Fabray : **Putain j'en ai marre de ces écureuils qui me draguent depuis tout à l'heure! Je vais leur foutre un coup dans les noisettes ils vont voir!

**Ryder Lynn : **Je m'appelle Ryder et je vais m'acheter une girafe!

**Sam Evans: **PUTAIN IL Y A LES FRUITS DE LA PUB OASIS QUI ME POURSUIVENT PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

**Brittany : **Quand la vache qui rit, rit! C'est vaaaaaaaachement réussi! Vache qui rit ..

**Jake Puckerman:** Putain les gars, y'a les lapins crétins qui ont installés une bombe! Courrez!

**Santana Lopez : **Pourquoi la vie? Pourquoi la mort? Pourquoi tant de haine?

**Rachel Berry: **Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que lorsque Santana est défoncé, ce soit la seule qui fasse des phrases philosophiques?

**Kurt Hummel :** C'est pu être défoncé à ce niveau! :O

**Rachel Berry: **J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour qu'ils se rendent compte des conneries qu'ils ont dit et fait...

* * *

**Noah Puckerman :** Ok, il y avait quoi dans ces PUTAIN de bières!?

**Santana Lopez: **Elles appartenaient à coach Sue et c'était de la drogue hallucinogène...

**Sam Evans :** Pour être hallucinogène elles l'étaient! J'ai rêvé des fruits Oasis putain!

**Ryder Lynn: **Les mecs j'ai acheté une girafe...

**Jake Puckerman: **Oh putain mec! C'est chaud la! Il y a pas moyen d'annuler?

**Ryder Lynn : **Bah le souci c'est que elle est déjà chez moi ...

**Santana Lopez: **Le seul à ne pas avoir été dépaysé c'est Blaine, il devait être heureux au pays des hobbits!

**Blaine Anderson :** Ne t'inquiète pas Hobbit n°3... On aura la peau de la pétasse espagnole! Ne t'en fait pas...

* * *

**Voili voilou! (Elle est tellement nulle cette expression -')**

**Les New Directions ont bien délirés et j'espère que cela vous a plu! Laissez une petite reviews pour me le faire savoir :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Me re-voici avec un nouveau FaceGlee! Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, a vous de me le dire ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant fiancé avec **Blaine Anderson.  
**_[149 personnes aiment ça]_

**Rachel Berry : **Félicitation a vous deux! Je suis tellement contente pour vous! Heureuse d'avoir pu être là pour la demande!

**Santana Lopez :** Je dois avouez que malgré la dose surdimentionnelle de niaiserie cela reste mignon :)

**Mercedes Jones :** Vraiment adorable! Maintenant Lady Hummel je veux être demoiselle d'honneur!

**Wade "Unique" Adams :** Je dois avouez que c'était super! Unique aime ça!

**Ryder Lynn** : Ouais c'était super les mecs! ;)

**Noah Puckerman :** PARDON?! VOUS ETES FIANCES?! OK Puck respire... . POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS ETE INVITE!?

**Blaine Anderson :** Désolé Puck mais ton addiction pour notre couple me faisait un peu peur…

**Noah Puckerman :** Moi et mon club des Klaineurs sommes très déçu… . Nous ne te pensions pas comme ça!

**Kurt Hummel :** Sérieusement Puck, il faut que tu arrête avec ton club! Qui peut aimer une page sur notre couple? Nous ne sommes pas dans une série!

**Sebastian Smythe : **Je suis d'accord avec le mec mal fringué pour cette fois (C'est pas parce que j'ai accepté d'aider Blaine que je t'aime bien …)

**Kurt Hummel :** T'inquiète Suricate sournois c'est réciproque

**Noah Puckerman** a partagé une page - Avec **Blaine Anderson** et **Kurt Hummel. **

**Kurt Hummel : **10 737 PERSONNES?! Mais d'où ils viennent?

**Blaine Anderson :** Ok c'est légèrement flippant là…

**Santana Lopez :** Ah ouais quand même il y a 10 737 personnes complètement tarée! C'est incroyable on vit réellement dans un monde de fou!

**Rachel Berry :** Santana, je te fait remarquer que tu aimes cette page… Ainsi que tout le Glee Club d'ailleurs! Ancien comme nouveau

**Santana Lopez :** Ta gueule la naine! D'ailleurs les nouveaux faudra m'expliquer vous avez du voir Kurt, genre, 4 fois!

**Marley Rose :** Bah oui mais le peu de fois où on les a vu, on les a trouvés adorables alors avec la page de Puck on a craqués :)

**Sam Evans :** J'avoue que c'est quand même une super page! Il y a vraiment plein d'infos sur eux! C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert plein de secret sur Blaine :D

**Quinn Fabray : **Je dois admettre que c'est une super page! On peut fangirler discrètement ;)

**Kurt Hummel :** VOUS ETES TOUS COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLES!

**Tina Cohen-Chang :** Et pourquoi pas une page sur Blaine et moi? Après tout notre amour est tellement plus beau!

**Brittany S Pierce :** Mais parce qu'il t'aime pas merde!

**Kurt Hummel : **…

**Santana Lopez : **Brit, j'aime quand tu es comme ça!

**Rachel Berry : **Je ne trouve pas les mots pour le coup …

**Quinn Fabray : **J'avoue que là…

**Noah Puckerman : **Santana je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais t'as gérée!

**Sam Evans : **Je suis sur que Lord Tubbington y es pour quelque chose!

**Brittany S Pierce :** Même pas! C'est pas Lord c'est Lady Tubbington… Je l'adore elle me fait beaucoup pensée a Santana :)

**Blaine Anderson: **Ne changez pas de sujet! Franchement cette histoire de page … c'est trop adorable! Je vous aimes  
_[23 personnes aiment ça]_

**Kurt Hummel : **Sérieusement Blaine?

**Noah Puckerman : **Bon alors vu que ceci est réglée, je veux être le témoin! Pas de contestation possible! C'est grâce a moi que Klaine existe!

**Kurt Hummel :** Moi j'ai déjà Santana, Rachel et Mercedes qui se battent pour le titre ça va être dure…

**Blaine Anderson :** Et moi j'ai déjà choisis le mien, c'est Sam vu que c'est mon meilleur ami.

**Noah Puckerman : **Pffff, bande d'ingrats!

**Sam Evans :** En parlant de ça j'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse! Ca se passe comment pour les noms de famille?

**Santana Lopez** : Bah c'est le soumis qui prend le nom de l'autre donc du coup ça sera Blaine Hummel!

**Rachel Berry :** J'aurais jamais cru moi tu vois…

**Mercedes Jones :** C'est vrai qu'on s'y attend pas à les voir!

**Artie Abrams :** Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses les filles!

**Blaine Anderson :** Nan mais comment vous savez ça? :O

**Sam Evans :** Désolé Blaine…

**Noah Puckerman :** OMG! OMG! OMG! DEUX NOUVELLES SUPER CROUSTILLANTES POUR LE GROUPE! I LIKE IT! WANKY!

* * *

Voilà! n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews :)


End file.
